Controlling metabolic pathways in eukaryotic organisms is desirable for the purposes of producing novel traits therein or introducing novel traits into a particular cell, tissue or organ of said organism. Whilst recombinant DNA technology has provided significant progress in an understanding of the mechanisms regulating eukaryotic gene expression, much less progress has been made in the actual manipulation of gene expression to produce novel traits. Moreover, there are only limited means by which human intervention may lead to a repression, delay or reduction in eukaryotic gene expression.
Current methods for down-regulating gene expression using recombinant DNA technology comprise the introduction of a transgene to the cell which is capable of repressing expression of an endogenous target gene, either transcriptionally or post-transcriptionally. However, the precise mechanism IS not known. Moreover, the efficiency of current approaches is low and the results are variable and unpredictable.
Attempts to improve the accuracy and predictability of methods for regulating gene expression in cells, in particular the repression, delay or reduction in expression of viral target genes is eukaryotic cells, foreign transgenes or other foreign genes introduced into cells, tissues or organs by natural means, or endogenous genes which are expressed to produce undesirable traits for a particular purpose, have been largely unsuccessful possibly due to a lack of knowledge of the precise mechanisms involved. As a consequence, the efficiency of methods currently available remains low and highly variable.
In work leading up to the present invention, the inventors sought to elucidate the mechanisms involved in down-regulating gene expression in an attempt to provide improved methods therefor. In so doing the inventors have developed a wide range of synthetic genes capable of modulating gene expression in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells and genetic constructs comprising same.
Bibliographic details of the publications referred to by author in this specification are collected at the end of the description. Sequence identity numbers (SEQ ID NOs.) for the nucleotide and amino acid sequences referred to in the specification are defined after the bibliography.
Throughout this specification and the claims that follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element or integer or group of elements or integers but not the exclusion of any other element or integer or group of elements or integers.
As used herein, the term “derived from” shall be taken to indicate that a particular integer or group of integers has originated from the species specified, but has not necessarily been obtained, directly from the specified source.